My little adventure
by drkgamer
Summary: I get turned into a pony and teleported between ponyville and sweet apple acres my human memory is gone but I know my pony name and the average stuff a average pony knows. So does my BFF . Oh my dear celestia ... Where did things go wrong ?
1. Chapter 1

All I heard was birds chirping and singing, there was also a faint sound of what sounded like a wheel on stone and dirt pathway. Then I doze back into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile

Apple jack and Apple bloom was heading to ponyville with a cart of apples.

Apple jack:Woowee what a beautiful day in Equestria

Apple bloom:Yer right big sis.

Apple jack: What in tarnation is a pony doing I the middle of the path.

Apple jack and Apple bloom walk up to the pony and check to see if he is still alive.

Apple jack: apple bloom go get the element holders

Apple bloom: I'm on it.

later at ponyville.

Twilight sparkle: hey rarity how are you?

Rarity:good darling,how about you?

Twilight sparkle:Good, do you got any plans?

Rarity: I'm afraid I do not.

Aple bloom:Rarity twilight, you must get flutter shy, pinkie pie and rainbow dash then follow me.

Rarity:will do.

Later back where apple jack is.

Twilight sparkle: we came as fast as we could, why is there a pony on the middle of the path.

Apple jack: I don't know but I tried everything to wake him up but had no luck.

Poney:ugh where am I.

pinkie pie: you are between ponyville and sweet apple acres.

Poney gets up and looks at the main six

rainbow dash: what is your name

poney: thunder wing.

Flutter shy: where d do you come from

thunder wing: I don't remember.

rarity: well I'm pretty sure that you could stay in ponyville's apartment for a couple of days until we find you a better place to stay.

twilight sparkle: let's go to ponyville


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys if this chapter is short but I need to do the disclaimer for this chapter and the chapter before.

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony or any if its characters!

The seven ponies walked to ponyville's hotel

Rainbow dash: so thunder wing do you like the wonder bolts?

Thunder wing: I've heard of them, never saw them but the things I've heard are pretty impressive. I also heard about a pegasus that Did a sonic rainboom, but I thought that was supposed the hardest thing for a pegasus to do even get close.

Rainbow dash:(with a smirk) do you know who it was?

Thunder wing:it was rain...rainbow... RAINBOW DASH...oops!

Rainbow dash: so you have obviously heard of me!

Thunder wing: well I'll be. I would never thought I would meet you rainbow!

Pinkie pie:we here oh I just remembered

Pinkie pie zips away to a bakery (sugar cube corner)

Thunder wing: well...she must be busy!

Twilight sparkle: it is just pinkie being pinkie. Well as pinkie said this is the place see ya thunder wing!

Thunder wing: see ya


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for another short chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony friendship is magic!

The birds where chirping there morning song while I was getting ready!

Thunder wing: A trophy for Rainbow dash...Check! A packet of honey crisp apple seeds for Apple jack...check! A first aid kit for flutter shy...check! A piece of lapis for rarity...check! A super bouncy ball for pinkie pie...check! And last but not least a book called important ponies of equestrian history for twilight sparkle...check! All set to go.

Later at twilight sparkle's house (library)

Knock knock!

Twilight sparkle: Spike can you get that!

Spike:Already on it!

Spike opens the door.

Spike: oh hi are you new to ponyville, what is your name?

Thunder wing: Yes I am,my name is Thunder wing!

Spike: Cool name. (with a curious look)Are you the thunder wing that twilight and her friends found?

Thunder wing:Yep that's me.

Twilight sparkle: Spike who is at the... Oh Thunder wing do you need something!

Thunder Wing: No not really I have something for you and your friends.

Thunder wing gives the book to twilight

Twilight sparkle: Oh Thunder wing you got a gift for me and my friends you didn't have to do this!

Thunder wing: It's just that you and where so nice that I felt as if it was something that I I had to do! We'll I have to go deliver the other gifts,bye.

Twilight: Bye

Later at rarity's house (carousel boutique)

Knock knock

Rarity opens the door

Rarity: Hello Thunder wing darling do you something?

Thunder wing: No but I got this piece of lapis for you Rarity!

Rarity: why thank you darling, this so nice of you

Thunder wing: I thought you would like it, I have to deliver the four other gifts bye!

Rarity: bye!


End file.
